


【闪电侠/逆闪闪】迷途（宿敌的条件下篇）

by Suai1201



Series: 宿敌的条件 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suai1201/pseuds/Suai1201
Summary: 诺拉艾伦即将被抹消存在之际被艾尔伯德放进负神速力以免除被抹消的命运，这只是艾尔伯德和巴里做的一个交易，筹码就是闪电侠自己。
Relationships: Barry Allen/Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells
Series: 宿敌的条件 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587232
Kudos: 7





	【闪电侠/逆闪闪】迷途（宿敌的条件下篇）

**Author's Note:**

> 《宿敌的条件姐》妹篇。

【闪电侠/逆闪闪】迷途

《宿敌的条件》姊妹篇

CP：第五季越狱逆闪/第五季结束后的巴里

艾尔伯德坐在他安全屋的电脑前昏昏欲睡，在负神速力里出来后连续十几个小时没吃没睡，极即便是速者也有些吃不消了。吉迪恩已经上线，隐藏在主界面下面进行运行计算。负神速力的维度太过深广，吉迪恩也无法准确定位那个女孩儿。

诺拉 艾伦在负神速力里失踪了。

电脑发出的滴滴声让艾尔伯德惊醒，是巴里的远程体征监测仪器响了。极速者快速的起身，一阵红光闪过他来到巴里的病床前。  
巴里还穿着红色的闪电侠制度，头套被摘下来，他已经昏睡了十几个小时，此刻体征监测仪器显示极速者的心率超出正常范围，收缩压也上升了一些。巴里在睡梦里皱起眉头，似乎在承受痛苦。

“巴里？”艾尔伯德试图叫醒他，“闪电侠？”  
他把手放到对方额头的瞬间，奇怪的事情发生了，红色的闪电在他手上蹦出火花，负神速力与巴里的身体产生纠缠，拉出一个红黑相间的闪电。

红衣极速者突然醒来，碧绿色的眼睛猛地睁开。他挣扎着坐起来，拽下身上各种监测仪器的线，抬眼看到了艾尔伯德，皱着眉问：“发生了什么？我怎么了？”

艾尔伯德微微皱眉，盯着巴里看了一会才说，“我把你从负神速力里带出来后你昏迷了十几个小时。”

巴里猛地坐起身，带着怒气看向他的宿敌，额头青筋可见。  
“诺拉！为什么诺拉会失踪了？你说过她在里面是安全的！”

艾尔伯德撇了一下嘴，对极速者的责怪非常不满。他关掉病床边的监测仪器，收拾着各种凌乱的电线。

“要知道这只是我们一个小小的交易，闪电侠，我可没给你承诺任何东西。负神速力和神速力一样神秘莫测，没你想象的那么简单。”

闪电侠用愤怒的眼神瞪着他的宿敌，一副我就知道的咬牙切齿表情，全然不知艾尔伯德已经为了这件事无休无止的工作了很久。

“我必须回Star.lab，不过我还会回来找你，你还要带我进负神速力，我一定要找到诺拉。”

逆闪点对巴里的话不置可否，他摇着头说，“我不建议你现在离开，你身上发生了逆神速力的渗透，我需要再观察观察。”

闪电侠戴上红色的头套，看了艾尔伯德一眼说，“我的朋友们会照顾我。”  
说完，巴里转身冲出房间，化为一道闪电消失不见了。

闪电侠离开后艾尔伯德突然被困意席卷，他转身倒在巴里刚刚离开的医疗床上，他把后续的计算工作交给了吉迪恩，躺在还残存闪电侠的体温的狭窄病床上阖眼睡了过去。

艾尔伯德睡醒后起身查看了吉迪恩的进度，人工智能很人性的没有在他睡着时叫醒他。他查看了计算报告，发现有一些数据需要二次校对，为此他需要更先进的超级计算机。他打算出门吃个大贝利汉堡再去拜访一下水星实验室。

艾尔伯德带着鸭舌帽坐在大贝利汉堡的餐厅里吃着第五份汉堡套餐。意外在这时候发生了。

快餐店的电视里正在播放新闻直播，闪电侠和一个超能人的对决发生在城市另一边的广场上。艾尔伯德亲眼看到闪电侠红色的身影在快速移动时发出了不同于往日的闪电颜色，而且他的自愈能力明显变慢了，地上的血迹昭示着极速者糟糕的状态。

他在等着，一边喝着冰可乐一边吃完最后一包薯条。闪电侠的队友还是没出现来救他。没有愚蠢的伸缩人，也没有冰霜杀手。闪电侠如今孤身应战，力不从心。

艾尔伯德笑了一下，他觉得这场景十分有趣，看着闪电侠吃力的、毫无章法的应对那个操纵天气的超能人，胜败就在一瞬间，天气巫师可能会杀了闪电侠，也可能不会，毕竟无赖帮现在也不杀人了。

好戏看够了，艾尔伯德拍拍手，走出快餐店后化作一阵红光消失在街头。快餐店的电视上还在直播：天气巫师操纵的巨大冰暴向闪电侠袭去，破坏力足够毁掉一个篮球场。所有的观众在这一瞬间都呼吸一窒，像是在等着闪电侠绝地反击或者被超能人的攻击打倒在地。然而战斗却在此时戛然而止。只见一阵红色的电光闪过，闪电侠转瞬消失在原地。巨大的冰暴砸在闪电侠刚刚跪着的地方，那里的地面出现一个巨大的地深坑，冰雹夹杂着风暴卷进来的异物把地下的管道设施一起破坏了。

天气巫师发现闪电侠消失的瞬间愤怒的巡视四周，大喊着闪电侠的名字。下一秒就被迟迟赶来的冰霜杀手击倒在地，又被伸缩人戴上了抑制超能力的手环。

不过才离开十几个小时，巴里再一次回到了斯旺的安全屋，这个不算宽敞却配备齐全的小房子。虽然这跟他的宿敌过去住的别墅不能比，但巴里不得不承认这里还是非常舒适。尤其是他现在躺在宿敌宽敞的浴缸里，用凉水浸泡着满是伤痕的身体止痛。十几分钟前他还曾为此大发脾气，因为逆闪电突然出现把他从战斗中带走，巴里觉得这太荒唐了，他的宿敌居然为了避免他的战败而把他从战斗里拖走，把狂怒转化人丢在中城的人群里。

斯旺蓝眼睛还带着愤怒的余韵，对他的抱怨不置可否。

“难道说你想让闪电侠大失败的直播登上一周热点？或者是让那个转化人把你砸的粉身碎骨？即便是凯特琳也很难把你恢复原样了。”

斯旺突然邪魅一笑，“抱歉，我忘了，在我消失的这几年，闪电侠被虐打的新闻每年都要称霸热点新闻一个月之久。我甚至下载了合集不时欣赏一下。”

巴里眉头紧皱咬着嘴里的肉不说话，他发现他的宿敌有着一张尖利的唇舌，在挖苦他方面简直堪称天才。

“既然如此你不该打断今天的直播。”他生气的对逆闪电说。

斯旺摇了摇头笑着说，“不，我觉得今年的最佳热点新闻应该留给我。闪电侠和逆闪电的对决，最终你惨败在我的手下。”

巴里哼了一声，把头扭向一边不想再跟这个男人说话。他的愈合能力变慢了，至少比原来慢了三倍。他提出要回星际实验室让闪电小队为他检查一番，但斯旺坚称这是逆神速力渗透了他的身体，污染了他体内的神速力。

巴里没有回应，但他知道自己的身体确实出了问题。从负神速力里出来后，他感觉自己的负面情绪好像被放大了。不仅仅是不能得心应手的使用神速力，因为诺拉在负神速力中不知所踪他还感到十分焦虑，变得更加易怒冲动。刚刚与天气巫师的对决中，是他主动激怒了暴躁的天气巫师，也许本来那场灾难是可以完全避免的，这次是他搞砸了。

他的身体也不对劲，已经恢复了的伤口还是会有刺痛和麻痒的感觉，这种感觉甚至悄悄蔓延到他的大脑。这令他脑子里总是出现难以理解又不能启齿的内容。如果巴里还有些理智他就应该离开这里，离他的宿敌远远的。他已经用不止一次的教训证明信任他的宿敌有什么可悲的后果，但是他又纠结于——他确实帮我过——这种矛盾的念头没有离开。因此虽然他不愿意呆在这间安全屋，但也没有拒绝斯旺的“好意帮助。”

“你能不能出去，我要出来了。”巴里对站在一边的黑发男人说。

斯旺站起来怂了一下肩，转身离开了浴室。

巴里从浴缸里起来，带起了水花把地板弄湿。他从浴室里拿了个浴巾把自己包起来，然后他发现他面临两个问题：  
第一，他没有换洗衣服，而他那套制服染了太多血污已经不能穿了。  
第二，他的下体居然奇怪的勃发着。甚至在他泡在水里时，大脑控制不住的在回想一些情节——他的宿敌第一次找到他要求兑现承诺时的情节。

巴里本应该觉得羞愤，因为每当他回想起和宿敌的那次交易他就十分后悔羞愧。但是此刻他并没那种感觉，内心的欲望被放大了，像是有人掀开路边的石块露出终年不见阳光的那一面，石头下滋生的苔藓鲜活的出现在他面前，让他不能忽视也不能否认。

他对他的死敌充满身体的欲望，刻到骨子里的轻信。他们初识时的相处，甚至青年时长久的仰慕，让他仇恨这个杀人凶手时又不甘心他怎么是这样的天才——这样的天才为什么是杀人凶手？

巴里擦干头发走出浴室，发现斯旺正在电脑前工作。他有好几年没见过这样的逆闪电了，那人穿着普通的黑色衣服坐在电脑前思考的样子像极了过去那个欺骗人的科学家，那个为了骗取他的信任不惜召开一个记者发布会，在中心城所有的记者面前揭露伪造的真相，让巴里对他彻底信任与臣服。

“我需要替换的衣服。”  
巴里冷冷的说，隔着距离看向黑发男人。

斯旺停下手里的工作，转过转椅回头看着他，随后又戏谑的笑了。  
“要知道你光着身子跑出去也不会被人看到的。”

“别跟我开这种玩笑！我们不是朋友！”巴里愤怒的吼到，他被男人的轻浮惹怒了。他受够了，这不正常，他为什么要跟逆闪电厮混在一起，对着他勃起着？他必须马上离开这里。

斯旺脸上的笑容消失了，巴里看到红色的闪电向他冲过来，没来得及躲闪就被斯旺拽着冲到了卧室里。巴里被按到了床上，斯旺正坐在他身上低头看着他，蓝色的虹膜在昏暗的房间闪着光，像是某种野兽。

“别忍了巴里，我知道你需要纾解。我看了你的身体数据，你身上的负神速力已经达到一定峰值，如果你不知道该怎么使用它们，你原来的能力和速度会一直被抵消被影响。”

巴里惊讶瞪大眼睛，不敢相信他听到的：“什么？为什么会这样？你说过负神速力只能被接受他的人使用，为什么我会被感染？”

斯旺笑了一下说，“因为它无孔不入，只要你的心里有一丁点负面情绪，作为极速者的易感体质都会被它捕捉到，你太过愤怒了闪电侠。”

巴里推开男人从床上坐起来，浴袍前襟在拉扯中松开，露出雪白的胸口。巴里在斯旺灼热的目光中变得无地自容。不，他不能……

“巴里。”  
够了，这个男人又用那种语气叫他的名字。

“接受你的愤怒和欲望，否则你会十分痛苦。”

巴里咬着嘴唇看着黑发男人，只想把对方摁到地上撕碎。

“我只想知道怎么才能摆脱这些负神速力，我不想接受它们！”

斯旺似乎在嘲笑他，然后露出了生气的表情。  
“在摆脱这些负神速力前你必须消化它们，就像是操纵神速力一样操纵它们这是消耗它们的第一步。”

巴里站起来与斯旺面对面，看着宿敌那张英俊冷漠的脸。他想起来了，逆闪电愿意帮助的人只有自己。

“我为什么要信你？你为什么会帮我？”

斯旺对他摊了一下手说，“这世上有一个逆闪电就足够了。我只是在完成交易，在你恢复正常前不能再进入负神速力了。”

斯旺靠近他，双手放到他的后脑上，暧昧又轻浮的对他笑。“你一直在硬着巴里。”

像是某种突然爆发的情绪，巴里感到心里有什么东西崩塌了。他呼吸变得急促，心跳也加速，荷尔蒙在体内翻涌。他想要疯狂的宣泄，发泄心里那若有所悟的瘙痒，可是只有斯旺能满足他，他只有这一个选择。

在他的宿敌面前他可以敞开自己的阴暗面，一向是这样，他无需隐藏。因为斯旺会洞察一切，这个男人总会知道真相。

巴里吞出一口气，他眨了眨眼睛赶走眼里的酸涩，突然发力快速的把逆闪电拽到床上。黑发男人转瞬躺在床上对着他笑了。

“我想让你给我口交。”巴里说。

逆闪电摇摇头，“我有个更好的主意。”

巴里开始动手脱掉斯旺的衣服，他抽出男人的皮带，解开扣子和拉链，斯旺配合的抬起身体让巴里把他的裤子脱下来。

“我为什么要听你的？”巴里皱着眉说。

“因为我总是有更好的主意。”  
斯旺说完，突然发力按住巴里的肩膀把他按倒在床上跪趴着，伸手除去浴袍露出巴里的身体。

斯旺的身体贴了上来，趴在巴里后背上，舔了一下巴里的侧颈和耳廓，让巴里浑身一抖。一双湿润的手指伸到他的后穴，润滑剂很快被倒在巴里的股缝间，两根手指一起探入巴里的穴口。

巴里疼得发出嘶声，本能的向前挪动躲避，却被对方按住腰胯。巴里回头看着斯旺，张嘴想要抱怨却又把话咽了回去，他还在期待什么呢？难道会是像恋人之间的温情吗？巴里俯下身，咬着嘴唇忍住后穴里的胀痛，疼痛总会过去。

艾尔伯德没有那么多耐心，闪电侠需要他的温柔吗？想也不用想，答案是不。他的两只手指伸进宿敌的内里，温热湿软的肠肉紧紧的缴着他，这让他下体勃发挺立，他还记得上一次进入这里时带给他多么强烈的快感。他凭着记忆找到巴里的敏感点。听到巴里的呻吟时，艾尔伯德用上了速度，在巴里内里振动起来。

巴里尖叫了，艾尔伯德不得不使劲才能摁住对方惊跳的身体。他无视了巴里的咒骂，低头看着极速者潮红的面色和眼睛里溢出的泪水。没一会功夫巴里就这样射了出来，身体随着呼吸有些颤抖。艾尔伯德加入了第三根手指继续分剪肠肉，完全不顾身下人尖叫着抗议，他用力压住巴里扭动的身体，感受着因为高潮产生的肠液带来的润滑感。

等到艾尔伯德认为他已经为巴里准备好了，抽出手指把男人的身体捞起来，他的胸膛贴着巴里的后背，一只手扭过巴里的下巴含住男人的唇瓣，另一只手摸到巴里胸前的乳珠，握在手里玩弄揉搓，把年轻极速者的呻吟吃进嘴里。  
巴里突然推开他，“够了！能不能快点？”

棕发男人已经从高潮里慢慢恢复，皱着眉显示出不悦的表情。艾尔伯德坐在床上看着巴里，低沉沙哑的嗓音染上情欲。

“上来骑我。”他命令到。

“什么？”年轻极速者愣了一下，随即耳朵迅速变红了。“我为什么……我不要……”

艾尔伯德用手撸动自己完全怒张的性器，似笑非笑的看着巴里。  
“如果你觉得难为情，可以背对我。”

巴里瞪着他的勃起脸上仍然是不可思议的表情，似乎在下很大的决心。

“怎么？你要放弃这次宝贵的掌握主动权的机会？”艾尔伯德眯起眼睛看着巴里，然后他嘴角勾起来笑了一下。

巴里向他爬过来，转身背对他扶着他的阴茎对准了穴口坐下去。因为扩张的不彻底，最开始的时候进入很困难，巴里身体潮红，抖着胳膊往下坐，艾尔伯德也被紧致的括约肌夹的出了汗。

“你能不能放松点？”艾尔伯德咬着牙说。

“因为你没给我好好扩张，所以忍着吧。”巴里声音颤抖着回怼了一句。

艾尔伯德按住巴里的身体把他钉在自己阴茎上，因为彻底进入湿软的甬道而喟叹出声。他从后面抱住巴里，把下巴偎在对方的颈窝上安慰着因为强行被没入到底而尖叫的巴里。

年轻极速者拥有美丽的肉体和美好的灵魂，如今这肉体在艾尔伯德身上钉住，灵魂也在他身上战栗。他感到一种超然在肉体欲望以外的快感。他的过去的英雄，现在的宿敌，几十年的纠缠，蹉蹉跎跎、兜兜转转，艾尔伯德浪费了一个又一个十五年，没想到最后全是在围着他的宿敌打转。  
就像在迷途里行走，无论怎么拐弯，无论中途如何迷失，无论蹉跎多少岁月，最后终点都回到了闪电侠身边。

艾尔伯德内心甚至出现了一闪而过的柔情，只一瞬而已，却已经足够让他撑过这一夜。

巴里适应了性器进入后得酸胀痛楚后开始摆动身体吞吐男人的阴茎。他从来没有用这个体位做过，相对于把主动权交给别人，这种掌控的感觉让他有些无措。但是随着他的吞吐，斯旺开始发出呻吟和喘息，巴里回头看了一眼，看到黑发男人隐忍的表情，随着他的身体律动皱着眉，嘴唇张着大口的呼吸着。情欲染上他宿敌的双眼和苍白瘦削的脸颊，平日里禁欲的冷淡狠戾都化为埋藏不住的欲望。巴里为此而沉迷起来，吞吐也加快了频率，快速吞吐着宿敌的性器，扭动着劲瘦有力的腰肢，自己的性器也在不断的摩擦中再次硬了起来，随着他的动作甩动。巴里把手放到自己性器上想要抚慰，却被斯旺抓住右手箍在一侧。

“用后面也能射。”

巴里身体变得极为敏感，前列腺快感一下一下碾过他的神经让他的后穴也阵阵缩紧，但是如果只靠这样就达到高潮是不够的，他根本射不出来。

“不……我不行，射不出来，斯旺……”

作为极速者巴里拥有惊人的体能，但是这一会他遭受着负神速力和快感双重折磨。汹涌的欲望却因为骑乘的体位不能淋漓尽致的宣泄。巴里觉得自己要在这欲望的深渊里熄灭了。痛感被稀释模糊，但巴里感受到斯旺的双手用力的抓着他的肩膀，推着他的身体上下律动。肉体相撞的声音刺耳又淫靡，巴里感受到两人身体相接的地方被体液打湿，发出粘腻的声音。但是他还是无法高潮。

“斯旺……艾尔伯德……”

巴里低声呻吟着，像是在祈求。而他的宿敌最终回应了他。

“巴里……用上神速力，和我一起……”男人低沉着喘息，在他耳边说道。巴里的内心像是突然被人切开的鲜肉，鲜红的血液汩汩流出，他竟然不能拒绝这个提议。

斯旺先发动了速度，高频的振动带出红色的闪电蔓延到巴里身上。巴里被刺激的挺直了身子，几乎挣脱了逆闪电的束缚，最终还是被牢牢拽回斯旺的身边。巴里使出最后的注意力，跟随着身后的男人一起震动起来，这下换成身后的男人发出嘶吼。

他们两个都迷失在这速度带来的巨大刺激下，红色的闪电流淌在两个人身上，巴里浑身像爬满了带刺的荆棘，逆神速力的爆发让他痛苦又敏感，把高潮边缘的快感放大，让他在颤抖中攀上顶峰，尖叫着挺着身体射了出来。然后他几乎无法支撑身体，向前摔倒在床上。他模糊的感觉到身后的男人把他按在床上，用振动的性器深深探进更深的内里，在发出一阵嘶吼咆哮后射在了他的里面，温热的液体瞬间顺着两人交合的体缝流了出来，淌在巴里的腿肉上。

艾尔伯德趴在巴里身上，还在为刚才令人震惊的高潮而回神。身下的年轻极速者身体潮热柔软，他们从来没有像这样肌肤相亲过。即便有过性爱也是没有脱光衣服，粗暴又互相撕扯，结束后又匆匆彼此离开。像是一切都是错的，他们都在逃避却又无法逃开。

艾尔伯德伸手摸着巴里乱糟糟的汗湿头发，摸着青年挺拔蝴蝶骨上的软肉，摸着他湿润细腻的皮肤。红色的闪电还在年轻极速者身上流淌，每当他的指尖划过巴里的皮肤，红色闪电就像是给他回应一样跟着他的指尖游走。

“巴里，不要太过愤怒。负神速力会被慢慢代谢掉。”

巴里困倦的闭着眼睛，留给艾尔伯德一个侧脸，长长的睫毛挂着一点水珠在脸上投下阴影。像是某种锦上添花的装饰品。

“嗯。”

年轻极速者睡了过去。艾尔伯德翻身把他搂在怀里，拽过一个毛毯给他们盖上。

一觉醒来后他们还是会继续纠缠彼此仇恨。因为巴里的特殊状况，现在艾尔伯德偷得了一点迷途温情的时间，虽然短暂但并不虚假。

Fin.


End file.
